The Wedding
by LigerWolfe
Summary: Sidefic to I swear it all over again, the boys are getting married


The Wedding  
  
The sequel to 'I swear it all Over again'  
  
The next Duo woke up to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He lifted his head from Trowa's chest and saw their tree. 'Holy shit we feel asleep out side.' A sly smile crawled over his lips and he sat quietly on Trowa's chest. He gave Trowa a small tender kiss that woke him. Trowa smiled up at Duo "Good morning." he said. Duo smiled down at him and said "We slept out here under the full moon all night." Trowa sat up slightly and looked around 'god he's right' "Guess we better go take a bath." Said Trowa picking up his small lover and walking inside.  
  
On the Bench on the other side of Quatre's garden, lay two lovers asleep on each other. Trowa and Duo walked by them and smiled. Duo threw an acorn at Wufei's head. Wufei jerked up and looked a Duo that smiled innocently being carried away by Trowa. Wufei looked down at Quatre sleeping his arms. He gently stroked Quatre's cheek. Quatre yawned and looked up at Wufei. "We fell asleep here, love" Quatre looked around and saw that he was right. "Well, we are better going take a shower." Said Wufei lifting up Quatre and walking in to their bathroom.  
  
In Zechs room the candles from the dinner had burned them self's out. Heero was still in the bed holding Zechs as tightly as he possibility could. The sun light shown brightly through the window onto Heero's face. Heero slightly cursed at the light, but then looked down at Zechs the light from the brilliant sun shown down on him giving him an unearthly glow. Heero slightly kissed the forehead of Zechs. At that point Zechs looked right at Heero and said "Good morning." "'Morning yourself" came the reply from Heero. "We fell asleep, the candles ended up burning themselves out." Zechs smiled and said "Should we to bathe?" "Of course." said Heero walking with Zechs to their bathroom.  
  
Well 20 minutes later all six of them were down stairs eating breakfast. Duo would look at Trowa. Wufei would look at Quatre. Zechs would look at Heero and so forth. Then Quatre smiled and said "I have something to say guys." Everyone looked at Quatre and smiled. "Me and Wufei are getting married." "Me and Trowa are getting married." "Me and Heero are getting married." They all looked at each other and soon dresses of graduations were everywhere. "So how will we do this three separated weddings or one big one?" asked Quatre. Duo said, "One big wedding would cost less then three and our friends wouldn't have to only come here once." Quatre looked at them all, the guys nodded. "So its settled one big wedding." Said Zechs. They all stood and shock hands.  
  
  
  
Later they were sitting in the living room planning whom they would invite to the weddings. "Well we have to invite Une for she is our boss and Noin because Noin is just cool, but if we invite Noin we have to invite Sally and their three children cause the won't go any where with out them." Said Duo "Your right." Said Quatre "Do we have to invite Sally? She's still mad at me for picking Quatre over her." Asked Wufei "Yes if we invite Noin we have too." "We cannot invite a certain ex-queen of the world." Said Heero "She still mad at me for picking her brother over her." "Right" "Well we have to invite Catherine and her boss cause they were family to me." Said Trowa "Right, we have to invite Dorothy because she is my family's good close friend." Said Quatre "We also have to invite my sister Iria," "Why aren't you inviting all 29 of your sisters, Quatre?" Asked Duo "Because that's to much to feed and I like Iria better than any of them." "We have to invite Hilde or I'll never forgive myself, she's one of my closest friends." Said Duo "Man I wish solo was alive." He laid his head on Trowa's shoulder. Quatre looked a little sympatric for his loss. "Well, we are to invite Une, Noin, sally, and their kids, Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine and her boss, and Iria," said Wufei "And Treize." Said Heero everyone looked at him. "Heero, he's dead." "Yeah, I know, but I'm gonna give him a mental invite tonight so up there he doesn't feel left out." Quatre smile and curled into wufei's tight embrace "That's really sweet."  
  
The next night Quatre and Wufei went to the post office and dropped of the invitations. Quatre had slipped 9 more names in the invitations for his friends.  
  
  
  
You are Cordially invited to  
  
  
  
The triple wedding of  
  
Chang Wufei and Quatre Winner,  
  
Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell,  
  
And  
  
Heero Yuy and Millardo Peacecraft  
  
On Saturday Dec. 19, AC 200.  
  
Dorothy went out to her mailbox and get here mail. She opened the invitation and said "Wow" ; She smiled a sly smile and went in to tell her lover the 'good' news. She walked up stairs and found Relena sitting on the love seat. reading Great Expectations. "My love," Dorothy said as she sat down and took Relena in her arms, "Guess who is getting married." "Who." Dorothy smiled and began to whisper in her ears. Relena smiled and new this would be interesting.  
  
  
  
Quatre's house looked great that Saturday. Duo, Quatre and Zechs were dressed in white tuxes and Trowa Wufei and Heero were dressed in black ones. Trowa had to keep Duo from spilling anything on his tux because he was eating a lot and also very very excited. "Duo will you stop bouncing." Yelled Wufei "I can't help it I have wanted this for so long and now it really working were really doing it." said Duo ; "Yeah" Said Quatre hugging Wufei tightly "We're going though with it completely." Trowa went to Duo, pick him up out of the chair and hugged him. Zech walked over to Heero and wrapped him in a tight embrace. The butler said, "Masters, Abdul and his friends are here to see you", spoiling their moment of tenderness. Quatre squealed and ran over his friends. The rest followed subtlety. "Master Quatre good to see you again." Said Abdul as Quatre ran into there arms "We here your getting married to a certain Chinese man." Wufei glared at them. "Yes Yes, its not just me my friends too." Said Quatre. Next to show up were Noin, Sally and their Kids. "Hi everyone." Said Sally "Who's who?" asked duo looking down at the little ones. "Well, the tallest and oldest is John, he's 10, and the little girl next to him is Kiki she is 6, and the one in sally's arms is Joan, she's 1." Said Noin, but before she could finish explaining Duo had picked up Kiki and was spinning her around and smiling and laughing with her. This seen made Trowa smile. Well after them came Catherine and her boss. Trowa hugged them both and Catherine started fussing over Trowa and Duo. br "Trowa, your tie is not straight. Duo you'll get food on your tux, here let me feed you. Trowa get your bangs out of your eyes, Duo your braid needs to be rebraided." She said her boss just shook his head. Then came in was Une and Dorothy. Though Dorothy had a look on her face as if she new something the others had no clue about, can't talk about that now the wedding has to start. Dorothy and Relena walked in at this moment and were holding hands. All eyes turned on them and Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Relena, Dorothy are you two?" Quatre paused in his sentence. "Yeah, we're together and we eventually will get married." Relena said. Duo smiled and replied,"Congratulations, however the six of us are getting married now." "Of course." They all took their seats; Trowa, Wufei, and Heero took their place at the front of the hall. The music started, Little John was the first down the hall carrying 3 rings. Next, was little Kiki she was the flower girl and she smiled all the way down the log pier. Then Finally came out Duo, Quatre and Zechs. Their hands were locked together. On the back of Duo's tux was Dirt that was also on the back of Johns tux, but to late to say anything. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to witness the marriage of Trowa and Duo, Wufei and Quatre, and Heero and Zechs, Blah Blah Blah Blah. Those of you who feel that these 6 should not be joined in marry speck now or forever hold your Peace." Said the priest  
  
"You may now Kiss the Bride, I guess." Said the Priest. ; Trowa kissed Duo, Wufei kissed Quatre, and Heero kiss Zechs standing on his toes. They ran out of the hall to go on their Honeymoon. The Ghost of Treize stood and watch them leave and said "thank you for the invite" to Heero who turned around a little Scared.  
  
Owari 


End file.
